Safe Haven
by Teacup Countess
Summary: A Spin-off story based on the adventures of the Parts Shop Appliances after they have been taken in by an aspiring musician.
1. How We Got Here

_**A/N- Since I reunited the parts shop guys in Open for the season, I'll give them their own spin off story.**_

_**1- How We Got Here**_

* * *

The former residents of St. Peters' junk shop crowded around the pool table. Griffin was away at the grocery store.

"So," Asimov asked. "What were all of you doing before coming here?"

Igor's gaze flickered to Maestro.

"Oh, am I first?" The phonograph asked. Asimov nodded. He paused. "Well, the bed and breakfast didn't do as well as Master hoped, so he had to sell the house to an art museum. I and several others made it onto the antiques market."

Artie paused. "Master got a brand new flatscreen TV." A grumble. "What a jerk.

Fantine gave him a knowing glance.

Artie continued. "He and his buddies sold me on E-bay. I hate that new desktop too."I

Sharpe raised his cord. "Loretta and I were found in the prop storage area. The studio hadn't been cleaned, or at least, not that particular place." Loretta smiled. "Thankfully, someone bought both of us."

Fantine looked around. "It was time that I left the garage. Cosette is taking my place."

"Uh, who?" Cornelia asked.

"Cosette, the new desk fan," Fantine said. "I named her myself." A pause. "My former mistress gave me to her nephew."

"Yard sale." Decibel announced.

Asimov paused. "Renovations. I was deemed unnecessary." He pointed to a small flat tablet. "Kindle here is my new best friend."

Batter paused. "Can you keep a secret. I lost a cord-wrestling match."

Asimov paused. "You?"

"My mistress and... my other mistress were in the process of moving into a new house. Irene was this big tough waffle iron. I challenged her to a cord-wrestling match. The winner got to stay while the loser got sold. She won." A pause. "Well, at least I've got a home now." He looked at Cassius.

"Uh, I was... uh... another yard sale item?" The tape recorder squeaked out.

"So was I," Cornelia said.

"They were cleaning out the shop when they found me," Mish-Mash said.

"A really bad pest problem caused my house to be torn down." Cooke said. "And I'm here."

Percy hopped forward. "I was picked up on E-bay."

"Mrs. McGroarty believed fluorescent lights would work better in her shop," Igor admitted. "She is aware of my reputation and marketed me as such."


	2. Reaction

_**2- Reaction**_

* * *

"Well, that game room's been a lot more popular," Toppman said. "I'm so glad Master's E-bay purchases and yard sale finds have found a home."

A black canister vacuum crept closer. "They're so... odd."

"But they're so glad to have a home, Clothilde," Toppman replied.

"I was bought at a liquidation sale," Clothilde admitted.

"Why don't you say hello?" Toppman asked.

"Me?" The vacuum darted backward. "If you want me to?"

* * *

Fantine paused. "Have we introduced the vacuum yet?" She spotted Clothilde looking around the corner. "There she is."

Clothilde crept closer. "Hi, I'm... in charge of... keeping the place neat."

Batter approached her. "There's no need to be shy. Remember all the stories about the Chop Shop?"

Clothilde paused. "Every time I came in to clean the bedroom, you and four of your friends told me all about it."

Batter pointed his cord at the others. "Well, the survivors of St. Peters have come together once more."

Mish-Mash lay on a plush green couch. "Well, some of us are intact."


	3. Sinking Suspicion

_**3- Sinking Supsicion**_

* * *

Griffin walked in. "Salem, I've been noticing something. Every time I leave the house, the house is clean."

"Care to test that theory?" Salem asked.

Griffin toppled over a bag of cookie crumbs onto the floor.

* * *

Clothilde sighed. She and Maestro sat in the bedroom.

"Brunhilde, my grandmodel, used to clean up in the Berlin Opera house." Clothilde admitted. "She knew all those arias by heart and would sing them as she cleaned."

Maestro chuckled. "I was used in many a soiree in the thirties."

Fantine appeared in the doorway. "Crumbs in the living room."

Clothilde paused. "Oh, I'm sorry, I have vacuum duties."

* * *

The living room lamp, a freaky five-headed creature calling herself Hydra, looked at the pile.

"He thinks something's up," the middle head said.

"Yeah, houses don't get this clean. Unless..."

"Me?" Clothilde asked.

All five heads nodded.

Clothilde cleaned up the mess.

* * *

Griffin returned home. "See? No mess." He paused. "You know, I've heard this old story about sentient home appliances." He glanced towards the game room. "What if the haunted lamp really isn't haunted..."


	4. He Knows

**_4- He Knows..._**

* * *

The appliances called a meeting in the game room. Hydra struggled to fit in the door, though.

"Have you ever been suspected of possessing sentience?" Toppmann asked.

Igor chuckled. "That's exactly why I'm infamous. They say I'm haunted."

Fantine flew onto the table. She turned her head towards a light in the dart board. "Wait, is someone watching us?"

Asimov hopped over to the dart board and nudged it. A tiny webcam sat in a niche behind the board.

"Sorry!" the webcam squeaked.

Toppman glanced at him. "Webster? I never knew where you got to."

"Well, Master asked me the watch the place." He said. "And he's gonna freak when he finds out that his appliances are alive."

"Are you recording?"

Webster paused. "No, not right now. The picture quality was horrible behind the dartboard." He paused. "I only got the audio."

* * *

Griffin plugged Webster into his laptop. He listened to the audio.

"Does this mean appliances are sentient?" he asked himself.

A message popped up on his screen. "Please, can you keep a secret?"

Griffin nearly typed a reply, but another message appeared. "Just talk to us. We're listening."

"Uh... yes?"

"Good."


	5. Can We Trust Him

_**5- Can We Trust Him**_

* * *

Toppmann shook. It felt weird showing his master his true colors.

"Sorry, this is the real me, a total dweeb," Toppmann said.

Griffin paused. Having a conversation with a laptop wasn't something normal people did.

"Well, hi, I'm Toppmann." a pause. "Yes, my name is kinda silly, but my brothers and sisters got the cool names first."

"So, the others are..." Griffin's gaze fluttered to the turquoise desk fan.

The fan sprung to life. "That's Fantine."

Fantine hopped closer. "And why are we breaking appliance code?"

Toppman sighed. "He's too suspicious. Might as well let him know."

Griffin paused. "The haunted lamp... isn't haunted?"

Fantine grinned and shook her head.

* * *

Griffin strolled into the game room. Toppmann and Fantine followed him.

The lamp over the pool table twitched. "It's a shame I never got a good look at my new master," an eerie voice said.

"Why was that?"

"I don't think you were ever in here since I was installed." Igor finally turned around.

Griffin backed away.

"You... you're..."

"Twisted? Creepy? Have a good Peter Lorre impression?" Igor chuckled. "Yes, I've heard those said about me."

"Remember what we promised?" Toppmann asked.

"Don't tell anyone!" Fantine said.


	6. Introductions

_**6- Introductions**_

* * *

"So, appliances have names?" Griffin asked.

Igor smiled. "Of course we do. You've already become acquainted with Toppman and Fantine. There's Batter, Cassius, Cornelia..." He paused.

"The Maestro!" Fantine said.

"Oh, yes. That old phonograph that's been working for close to a century."

"I'm Asimov!" the skinny brass lamp said. He waved his plug.

Griffin sat on the couch. Mish-mash scooted over to make room.

"This thing still works?"

"Well, I don't work as I was intended," Mish-Mash said. "But I can open cans, light up, and shave. You'll find a use for me."

Griffin paused.

"Oh, I've been like this for over thirty years. I'm used to it."

"That's Mish-Mash."

"And what is your name?" Griffin asked. He glanced up at the lamp.

"Oh, my name?" Igor chuckled. "It's Igor. There's a story to that, but... I can tell you it later."

* * *

Griffin sat with Toppman. "It's still kinda strange."

"Knowing our little secret?" Toppman said. "You'll get used to it."


	7. Friends to Lovers

**_7- Friends to Lovers?_**

* * *

Fantine just glanced at Cassius. He and Batter were talking. She hid behind the potted plant, trying to work up the courage to tell him.

"Well, Master's been a lot more agreeable since he knows our secret," Batter said. "We even had a conversation as he was making breakfast."

"You didn't tell him about... that?" Cassius replied.

The small waffle iron shook his head. "No, I don't think he's ready to know that."

Fantine shuddered. The stress, and the blushing was getting too much. She had to hop out of the room to catch her nerves.

* * *

Fantine ducked into the game room. She hid under the pool table, trying not to scrape the bottom.

Cornelia hopped down the hall. "I can't wait to tell Fantine. Movie night!"

Fantine flushed even more. Movie night meant watching Netflix on the big TV. Vizio, they called him.

Fantine took a deep breath and left the safety of the pool table.

Asimov noticed her. "What's wrong? You're acting suspicious."

Fantine shook. "Can I tell you something?"

Asimov paused. "Sure."

"I kinda have a... crush on... a couple appliances?"

Asimov stroked his "chin" with his plug. Kindle turned on. "Have you tried talking to them?"

"Uh, what do you want me to read?" the small tablet asked.

"Kindle, now's not the time," Asimov said. "I'm trying to help an old friend with love issues."

Kindle's screen changed to a poem.

"Kindle!"

Fantine paused. "I'll just talk to them." Fantine hopped away.

"Has your new friend given you trouble?" Igor asked.

Asimov nodded. "Kindle can be a pain in the base if you get my drift."

"And what did Fantine want?"

"Oh, nothing, just that she's been crushing on a tape recorder and air popper."

Igor smiled. "Oh, that's a sign she's definitely improved." He paused. "I remember I was fond of that old gooseneck lamp that used to visit the shop." He sighed. "Unfortunately, he was spoken for and I'm not a fan of infidelity."

"Is that all that it takes for you? To give someone a light bulb?"

"You weren't around for the times we worked together," Igor chuckled.

* * *

"So, uh, Fantine," Cornelia asked. "Are you all right?"

"If there's anything worrying you, let us know." Cassius said.

"I... I..." Fantine stammered out. "Like you guys?"

Cassius paused. "Oh, what do you mean?"

Cornelia whispered something. "What if she..."

"What if I what?" Fantine asked.

"...have feelings for us?" Cornelia asked.

Fantine nearly fell off the dresser. "I... do?"

"See?" Cornelia said, nudging Cassius with her cord. "She's absolutely smitten with us."

Cassius made it to the dresser. "It's okay, Fantine."

"Yeah, we've been trying to tell you the same thing."

Fantine smiled. She caught sight of Asimov watching from the door frame.


	8. Ghostwriters

_**Ghostwriters**_

* * *

Toppman paused. "Sorry, you're leaving on tour for a while." he said. "We'll look after things."

"Well," Griffin replied. "It it weren't for files left on you, I wouldn't be..."

Toppman shook. "Uh, about that..."

Fantine hopped over. "We, uh... how do I put this, did a little creative outlet."

Griffin stared. "So, appliances wrote a bunch of songs?"

Asimov stood beside Fantine. "I've studied the written word for decades. My poetry could pass for human writing."

"Um, yeah," Fantine said. "I wanted to get my rage out over being..."

"Used for parts?" Griffin finished.

The fan and the lamp nodded.

"Worst five years of my life," Asimov said. "You humans have all the luck."

"I've only been in the shop for a few months," Fantine said. The two appliances turned their attention to Griffin.

"You don't want anyone else to know?"

"Exactly," Asimov said. "Others consider us mere tools, not beings capable of creative work."


	9. Before the Tour Part 1

_**Before the Tour Part 1**_

* * *

"Wait, Master's going to leave?" Batter asked.

Asimov nodded.

"He has a lot of stops to make on his tour," the old lamp said.

Batter cringed. "As long as you keep me away from Marmalade, I'll be happy."

"Who is Marmalade?"

Batter narrowed his eyes. "Some old Sunbeam toaster." He pointed to the kitchen.

"Master likes that on toast?" a snooty voice asked. "Only two things belong on toast... jam and butter. Not this... stuff!"

Batter sighed. "Is it all right if I stay in the game room until Master comes back?"

"Well, yes." Asimov said.

* * *

Toppman bounced around. "I can't wait to leave!"

Fantine hopped over to him. "You're going too?"

"Well, I like traveling. Aero, Crystal and I love seeing the sights." He paused. "Aero is a metal desk fan, while Crystal is a ball lamp. We've been through a lot together." We kept that old van clean."

* * *

Asimov approached Toppman. "Hey, uh, he's going to leave tomorrow. Is it okay if we show him... you know, what it looked like without the edits?"

Toppman paused. "Uh, just pick a song and I'll show it."

"He'll be back from the store in a little while," Asimov said. "I need time to decide."


	10. On the Bus

_**A/N- Consider this an intermission between Before the tour parts.**_

**_On the Bus_**

* * *

Toppman sat in his bag on one of the seats.

Aero sat on the seat beside him.

"Just think of all the festivals we're going to!" the small metal desk fan said.

A ball lamp twitched. "And what's life like in the house?"

Toppman said. "Well, the old brass lamp may have influenced Master's purchases. He bookmarked a teal ceiling lamp rumored to be haunted. And an old percolator. And..."

Aero wrinkled his nose. "So, how are the new appliances?"

Toppman paused. "Well, they're nice, but a little freaky at first glance."

* * *

Fantine looked out the window. "That's it?"

Asimov cleared some dust away from the window. "Yep, that's our master's ride of choice."

"When Toppman comes back, I'm going to show him the editing I did."

Asimov turned around.

"Where'd Batter and the other kitchen appliances get to?"

"Well, they're hiding from Marmalade."


	11. Before the Tour Part 2

**_Before the Tour Part 2_**

* * *

Griffin flipped through a file on his computer. He glanced at Asimov. "Hmm, this is... unique."

**_We came from far and wide_**

**_From yard sales_**

**_From dumpsters._**

**_We sit on the shelves_**

**_Waiting for him to take us._**

Griffin looked up. "So, that's what Inmates in the Asylum originally said."

Asimov laughed. "Only the first verse."

**_We're like inmates in an asylum._**

**_Left alone to lose our minds._**

**_Death and dismemberment all around._**

**_We all wait for our time._**

**_Need a tube? We got it._**

**_Need a motor? We've got those too._**

**_Any new blood that comes around._**

**_You'll be like us soon._**

Griffin paused. "So, you cut all mentions of machines out of the song?"

Asimov nodded. "You can thank a popcorn machine, fan, tape recorder and waffle iron for writing these." He paused.

**_The older ones just sit and watch._**

**_We've seen this before... we tell ourselves._**

"That was my doing," Asimov laughed. "Fantine was having a bit of writer's block."

Fantine peered around the corner. She smiled.

**_We can't bleed, but if we could..._**

**_We'd leave stains on these shelves._**

Griffin paused.

"And then there's the chorus," Asimov said, pointing to the lines above the second verse.

* * *

Griffin turned Toppman off and slipped him into the bag. It was time to go.

"Well, take care of the place while I'm gone," Griffin said.

"I'll do my best," Asimov replied.

"There better not be any intruders." Griffin said.

Asimov twitched. "I'll make sure no one gets in.

* * *

_**A/N- There will be a time skip between this chapter and the next.**_


	12. After the Tour

_**After the Tour**_

* * *

Griffin carried his luggage back into his house. He glanced at the toaster. "So, uh, what happened to the old one? Was it really vandals?"

The appliances in the game room exchanged glances. "No, it was..." Fantine squeaked out.

Asimov approached him. "We... had an intruder in the house."

Griffin paused. "So, killer drill?" he said, laughing a bit.

Asimov nodded. "If you were in our shoes, you'd find Debbie's existence to be less funny."

Igor unfroze. "Ah, she's partially the reason I'm the way I am today."

* * *

Griffin sat on the couch. Vizio was playing the evening news. "The mysterious Hector the Collector's reign of terror has ended. Rumor has it he has moved."

Hydra unfroze. "What a load of..." One of Hydra's heads said. The others muffled the next word with a nearby tissue box.

"Don't swear in front of Mr. Halliwell," two other heads said.

One of the free heads turned to face Griffin. "Oh, sorry. I don't know what came over her."

The head in the tissue box muttered something. It sounded like a muffled. "Get this thing off me."

Another head removed the tissue box.

* * *

Asimov hopped on the couch beside Griffin. "Could you tell me about Debbie?" Griffin asked.

"Everyone who knew her was afraid of her," Asimov said. "I saw her collection of motors."


End file.
